Golden Sun Ragnarok
by ExDemon
Summary: The towers lit. Alex is not dead. He threatens the world of man. What is a group of heros to do.


Welcome to my world of Golden Sun. Well not really my world I don't own Golden Sun. But I own this one. But Not Golden Sun. But… You get what I mean R/R OR YOU SHALL DIE IN YOUR SLEEP. AHAHAHAHA huh AHAHAHAHA ahem now to the story 

Takes Place shortly after the end of Golden Sun 2.

Prologue

After the return of the heroes to Vale they all decide to make it their home. So they decide to rebuild Garet and Mia are carrying logs toward the group of villagers who are rebuilding Vale. Isaac and Felix despite both being mute are standing to the side talking to each other as they show of their blades. The rest of the group are helping in other ways of rebuilding Vale. Kraden is standing back telling everyone what to do. The wind starts blowing.

"Good a nice breeze will help everyone out a bit." Says Ivan The wind picks up a bit If it doesn't blow everything down" Said Garet sarcastically Then the wind is blowing extremely hard and everyone stops and takes cover.  
"What's with all the wind?" Screamed Mia over the whistling of the wind.

What we have feared has come to pass

"Who said that?" yelled Garet

Then the Wise One appeared and his formed changed to a human figure wearing all green with green glowing eyes and extremely long ears that curve down to his shoulders.

"How can this be an ancient one. An Elf" Kraden yells and if there was no wind it would sound very exited.  
The figure speaks but as though a group speaks as well "You are a very wise one old scholar. We are all that remains of the elves. We being beings of immense psyenergy where the ones who sealed alchemy away. But doing so we began our own demise like the planet we could not live without this energy so we slowly died out. The remaining group merged ourselves at the center of the remaining energy and formed the one you know as the wise one." The being put up his hand. An image of the Wise One appeared. "We took this form to conserve energy. Our energy was very low and didn't know how much longer we had. Then you came and somehow we where reenergized."

"Silence! You shall all perish under my power"  
The ground started to shake and a pillar of light formed where Mt. Alph use to be

"Ha Ha Ahaha Ahahahah"

Everyone yells at once " Alex!"

The beam of light fades and Alex is floating holding a sword with a gold handle and a blade made of sea blue crystal. And it looks as though snakes are coming from the hilt and raping around his arm.

The wise ones eyes widen as much as they can "No it can not be. How could we have forgotten? No, how could we let him get his hands on Ragnarok?" "What is Ragnarok?" Asks Isaac urgently

"YOUR DEATH! HAHAHA" Screamed Alex Insanely "And before I kill you I would like to thank you for it would not have been possible without you. And now you die"

Alex points the sword at them but nothing happens. Alex tries again but still nothing.

"Why wont you work!" Screams Alex angrily "Now's our chance. Ha Ra Latu Urata Nurana Fray Vatu " the wise one repeats the chant continually "Strike now" Yells Garet

Garet looks over at Isaac and Felix and the nod at each other. Garet kneels down. Isaac and Felix sprint towards Garet. They are boosted into the air off his back. They jump towards Alex but in mid air the wise one finishes his chant.

"VATU!" Ragnarok starts to glow then starts cracking

"What have you done to my blade?" Demands Alex The blade then explodes and shatters into many pieces. Felix and Isaac stop in midair and are thrown to the ground.

"My blade. NO! You shall all pay with your lives" Alex screams and then vanishes.

The wind stops blowing and the ground settles. Isaac and Felix return to their feet and dust themselves off.

"He will search for the pieces." The wise one sighs. "So you must leave immediately and find the pieces before he does. It will be difficult. He has a majority of the golden sun within him which enhances his senses. Especially that of psyenergy which each piece gives off immensely. This journey will be more difficult than any you have ever imagined. The land has already begun to change and the energy has already bean found by our enemies. That which I have feared has already begun."

"We must leave immediately." exclaims Ivan

"We just got home. We have not even rebuilt our home. We can not leave now. Our Fami"  
"Lets go." Isaac cuts Garet off. "But Isaac what about your parents. You have just re met your father who you thought was dead." Garet continues.

"To do what is right, to save the world, means sacrificing what you hold dear." Isaac states boldly. "Our actions now might save my parents in the end. If we do nothing our parents might not be there to be with. My father is strong and so is everyone else. I know after my journey is done, I will be able to be with my family without worry. I will know that they are safe." After a long journey of being mute Isaac thought it felt good to let that go.

"If you feel that way I guess there is nothing else I can say." Says Garet in defeat.

They set out in their journey not knowing what's in store. Eight friends, allies, and brothers-in-arms, leave one last time to save the world.

A few weeks later. The party is camped in the middle of a plains and everyone is asleep except for Isaac. He started thinking about all their journeys and everything they have been through. He reaches into his bag and starts to tare though it in a panic.

"What's wrong? What's with all the noise?" asks Jenna still half asleep "The mars star" says Isaac in a panic "What about it?" Jenna asks not really interested.  
"Its Gone!" Isaac screams

"WHAT"  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Like it? Dislike it? Read and review so I will know.


End file.
